Pre Vizsla
Pre Vizsla (pronounced /'pri vizlɑ/) was a human male from Mandalore and the leader of the Mandalorian Death Watch faction during the Clone Wars. History Seeking to overthrow Duchess Satine Kryze and her pacifistic government, in order to restore Mandalore to its warrior past, Vizsla secretly allied himself with Count Dooku and his Confederacy of Independent Systems. While governing Mandalore's moon,Concordia, and maintaining loyalty to Kryze in public, Vizsla led the Death Watch in secret from several Concordian mining camp bases. The Death Watch's terrorist attacks on Mandalore came to a head when Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi arrived on Concordia with Kryze to follow leads on the Death Watch. When Kenobi discovered the Death Watch's secret base, Vizsla revealed himself as the renegades' leader. Vizsla conspired with Mandalorian Senator Tak Merrik to capture Kryze during her journey to Coruscant, where she intended to plead her case directly to the Galactic Senate, but Merrik was defeatedbefore he could complete his assignment. Amassing an army of Death Watch troops on Concordia in preparation to take over Mandalore, Vizsla was forced to wait until his and Dooku's plot to turn Mandalore against the Republic was completed. Vizsla dispatched anassassin to Coruscant to kill Kryze, as her death would remove the opposition to the Senate's upcoming vote to have Republic troops occupy Mandalore—an occupation which would allow the Death Watch to gain the support of Mandalore populace and "liberate" them from the Republic. However, the assassin failed to murder Kryze, and the plot itself fell through, with the Senate voting against occupying Mandalore. With this turn of events, Vizsla was forced to postpone his attack on Mandalore, as his forces would be unable to hold the planet without its people's support. Later in the war, Vizsla and his soldiers came across an escape pod lost in deep space which held the stranded Sith Lords Darth Maul and his brother Savage Opress. Harboring a common hatred of Obi-Wan Kenobi for his actions against them, they planned on having their revenge after their planned conquest of Mandalore. Gathering an army of criminals including the Hutts, the Pykes, and the Black Sun, the criminal alliance attacked the capital, allowing Death Watch to act as heroes to a desperate population after the Duchess's forces failed to stop the criminals. With the support of the Mandalorian people, Vizsla ousted Satine and appointed himself Prime Minister. He also betrayed his Sith allies who were imprisoned but who managed to escape. Maul challenged Vizsla to a duel to determine the true ruler of the Mandalorians. After a long and difficult duel, Maul defeated Vizsla and publicly beheaded him for his failures, before claiming his position as leader of the Death Watch. Appearances * Star Wars: Galactic Defense * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Mandalore Plot" (First appearance) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Voyage of Temptation" (Appears in hologram) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Duchess of Mandalore" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "A Friend in Need" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Eminence" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Shades of Reason" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Lawless" (Appears in flashback(s)) Category:Star Wars Universe Category:Criminals Category:Sword Wielders Category:Political Leaders Category:Gunslinger Category:Most Wanted List Category:Aliens Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Assassins Category:Armor Users Category:Mandalorian Category:Deceased Category:Confederacy of Independent Systems Category:Terrorist Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Jedi Rogues Gallery Category:Warrior Category:Military Category:Man Category:Warrior Category:Male Category:Male Category:Male Category:Murdered Category:Male